


Nobody

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abecedarian Game, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: Severus' new (after)life gets off to a bumpy start.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> The folx in my profic writers' group and I play the Abecedarian Game: any three consecutive letters can serve as prompt inspiration, and "running the letters" means answering nine prompt sets in abecedarian order (the final set is either a YZ or YZA one, depending upon preference). My group tends to select a specific dictionary from which we all pull prompts. Below, you'll find the eighth of nine little stories using words that I took from [Phrontistery](http://phrontistery.info/index.html)'s [Dictionary of Unusual Words](http://phrontistery.info/ihlstart.html).
> 
> My eighth three prompts were verrucose, woodwose, and xenial.

The verrucose woman—no, the _hag_ —did not appear kindly disposed towards him as Severus approached her, so he proceeded as he meant to go on.

"They don't pop, you know. You might as well stop trying to pull the warts off."

"Bite my cold left—"

"No part of my body shall ever touch any part of yours. Why are you here in my corner of the forest? I don't intend to become known for my xenial ways."

"I've me own magic, you foul woodwose!" insisted the hag. "I won't be moved by your inhospitality!"

Severus drew his wand, but the hag blew dust into his face before he could cast the first spell. Phlegmy cackling met his ears, and then, silence.

~*~

"It seems you've overestimated yourself, boy."

Severus frowned. "Fuck me, I didn't dream you."

"No, and I ain't here for wart removal. Wake up and start your new life, brewer, or I'll tell everyone where your body lies."


End file.
